Treat
by koizumichii
Summary: "So now, you gotta offer me a treat…" Ramuda grinned happily, but in less than a second, a shadow darkened his face. "Or else, you stay here, 'til your end."


**Treat**

 **by koizumichii**

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ "So now, you gotta offer me a treat…" Ramuda grinned happily, but in less than a second, a shadow darkened his face. "Or else, you stay here, 'til your end."

* * *

Saburo had come here on a dare. Well, it wasn't exactly like that. He had come here with a few of his classmates, all boys, in response of a dare from some lame upperclassmen. He came along because he was bored, maybe in search for some thrill too. But look what that brought him. The idiots ran away, scared shitless, and left him all alone in this place – an abandoned mansion rumored to be haunted. Fucking morons who couldn't handle a few noises.

"It's wrong to cuss, Saburo." Ichi-nii's voice echoed in his head.

Saburo clicked his tongue. _Sorry, Ichi-nii._

Now that he was here, of course he'd finish that dare.

"Just bring something as proof." One senpai had said.

Saburo could grab that golden candelabra but that looked seriously expensive; he decided on something small instead. A brooch on a table caught his attention. It was black, worn by age, and nothing special. He pocketed it. It would do enough.

Suddenly, there was noise upstairs. It was followed by another: this time from behind him. A shiver went down Saburo's spine. The front door had closed on its own. And at the same time, he could feel eyes were now on him.

"My, my. I was hoping it would be a cute onee-san but..."

He whirled around. No one was there.

A tap on his shoulder was so startling Saburo almost yelped.

"Over here, boy." The voice said, sultry and warm as honey.

The youngest Yamada turned around and came face to face with a…kid.

"Who are you calling a kid, you brat!?" He squeaked, cyan blue eyes narrowing into slits, a tuft of bright pink hair peeking out from his hat.

"My…bad." Saburo said reluctantly. He didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I am not a kid!" The pink-haired male huffed, fixing his pitch-black pointed hat. "Bold of you to come to my domain, steal from me, and insult me to boot!" He accused in a shrill voice.

"I did not steal from you. This house is abandoned!" Saburo countered, growing irritated. His ears were starting to hurt from how high and annoying the voice can be. What was up with the get-up anyway? It was only the first week of October!

"Uh-huh? Say that again—" The other boy said, leaning over to Saburo (too close!), and with a flick of his wrist, a familiar brooch was nestled between his index finger and thumb. "—Then why do you have one of my charms?" He glared. It would probably have the desired effect if only he didn't reach up to Saburo's chest.

"I didn't know, okay!" Saburo rolled his eyes, stepping back and claiming his space, the familiar feeling of heat spreading across his cheeks. This boy was too attractive for his own good. "You can have it back. I don't need it anyway." He proceeded to turn around and was starting to head to the front door when, all of a sudden, the pink-haired was _just_ there. Floating with a slight skip on his step.

"And where do you think you're going?" The high-pitch was gone and what replaced it was a deep rumble that made Saburo almost gulp. "You're a bad kid." Pink eyes flashed, suddenly a raging storm intent to destroy. But then, he suddenly smiled sweetly, lip curling (was that a fang?) and that annoying voice was back. "But if you have some candy then I guess I'd be willing to let you go." He drawled it out and it was on a whole other level of annoying to Saburo he felt like the other boy was doing it on purpose.

"I'm Ramuda, by the way. R-A-M-U-D and A!" He spun, his black coat making the movement more dramatic. And there was that skip again on his step; Saburo had to blink his eyes to convince himself that the other boy wasn't floating in mid-air.

But Ramuda was.

"You're floating." Saburo said, stunned.

Ramuda giggled. "Of course, I am." He twirled again, now in mid-air; and Saburo couldn't deny now the absence of gravity around the pink-haired boy. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name? What is it again?"

"Because I didn't tell you—"

"Heh, smart kid,"

"I'm Saburo."

The youngest Yamada wouldn't deny he took pride at the compliment.

"Sooo, where's my candy?"

"I don't have one on me right now."

"And there you goooo," Ramuda zero-ed in on him, his face too close; they were almost nose to nose. Saburo could see the dark glimmer on those pink orbs.

Saburo breathed, his curiosity getting the better of him, and then the words were out of his mouth before he could think. "What are you?"

Ramuda smirked. "What do you think?" He touched the tip of his pointed hat and touched the same finger to Saburo's nose.

"A witch,"

"Oh?" There was surprise on the other boy's face but it was gone before one could even blink. "Hmmm, that I am. People usually label me a wizard though." Ramuda hummed, and a dark look passed over his face. "But I was cursed to be a vampire as well." He flew away from Saburo and gestured at the whole place in mid-air. "And this is my mansion. Well, it was far more glorious than this during my time. I keep it guarded with my charms now, and oh, you picked one. So now, you gotta offer me a treat…" Ramuda grinned happily, but in less than a second, a shadow darkened his face. "Or else, you stay here, 'til your end."

Saburou didn't like that. He didn't want to leave his two brothers behind. "I told you—"

"Yes, yes." Ramuda agreed. He hovered over the young boy, a cheek on his palm, as he lowered his voice on the same sultry tone as before and said, "Hmm…I can take your blood instead." A tongue darted out to lick at his fang.

Saburo shivered, stepping back again, cursing himself for blushing easily. "Well, uh…"

And then, Ramuda was on his space again. A hand on his nape. A nail tracing the column of his neck, across his choker. "I'd leave enough so you won't die." He said against Saburo's cheek.

At this, Saburo took a sharp intake of breath. "N-No way." He hated himself for stuttering, for showing how much effect Ramuda had now on him. Those nails felt good.

The other boy had surely noticed, nipping Saburo's earlobe and giving it a slow sensual lick. "…won't hurt." Ramuda was saying but it was drowned out by the loud buzzing in his ears and the drumming of his heart.

Soon, Ramuda's mouth was on his neck, licking a stripe and sucking wetly. The other boy parted from his skin with a loud pop. Saburo felt the choker he was wearing stick to his skin and swore Ramuda was doing this on purpose.

Ramuda's hands were both on Saburo's arms, sometimes adding some pressure to remind the youngest Yamada who was in control. He continued to lick the junction between the other boy's neck and shoulder, pressing his nose on it, and loving the smell of Saburo's blood which was yet to break free of the skin.

Nails dug on Saburo's arm at the same time Ramuda's fangs sunk on his neck.

Saburo cried out. It was painful, and suddenly, it was not. He could feel his eyes go half-lidded at the delicious pressure he could get from those fangs. The other boy's mouth would alternate from sucking and lapping; he was losing his mind at the sensations. "R-Ramuda—"

 _Slow down._ He wanted to say.

Greedily, Ramuda drank. He wanted _more._ His need throbbed within him. After decades, his hunger could finally be satiated. In a hurry, he pushed the other boy down, forcefully letting him sit on a dusty sofa; he himself sat on his knees and let his body succumbed to the heat. He pressed himself closer to Saburo, enjoying the feel of his chest against his.

"Hnngh— A-Ah—" A moan echoed from Saburo. He had to grip Ramuda's waist for leverage, to ground himself and not be lost in pleasure. How the other boy made it less painful was far beyond him. At the final suck on his neck, Saburo groaned and almost bucked his hips. He was spent, from the dizzying pleasure, the blood loss, or the pain; he didn't know. Everything was overwhelming.

"So good for me, Saburo." Ramuda praised him, a tinge of lust still lacing his tone. He detached his mouth from the pale skin of the other boy's neck and kissed his cheek, unapologetically smearing the blood there. "What a good boy you've been." He whispered to his ear, pink orbs darkening with want once again.

Saburo felt Ramuda's lips on his own, could taste iron from the tongue entering his mouth, and could feel nails scratching deliciously at his back. He could spot the blurred yet distinct pink, before letting himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I wrote this on one-sitting. I just needed to get this out of my system. Should've been smut but heh I don't know how to write one I wanna cry. Still, thank you for reading!

If you wanna talk just drop me an ask koizumicchi on tumblr. This fic is also at AO3!

PS. Ramuda's outfit is from Hypmic x The Chara Store collab in which Fling Posse is a witch.


End file.
